


unconcious

by WannabeMarySue



Series: voltron: coping mechanisms [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Mild Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeMarySue/pseuds/WannabeMarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only times Keith is capable of rational, deep emotions, the paladins are unconscious.</p><p>or</p><p>Keith cradles everyone in his arms, and no one remembers.</p><p>or </p><p>a gratuitous cuddle fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	unconcious

**Author's Note:**

> keith is my boi & he deserves cuddles

Lance is out cold, dirt and blood smeared across his face, and all Keith can do cradle is him in his arms. Rationally, he knows that hugging Lance close to his chest, imagining their hearts beating in tandem, isn’t really helping the team--or Lance--but Keith has had a  _ long  _ day and just kind of wants to stay in this position for a moment. So he does.

Later, Lance shoots Sendak and saves Keith’s ass.

Even later, Lance  _ conveniently  _ forgets that Keith caringly cradled the blue paladin in  his arms.

Keith just can _ not _ seem to catch a break.

.

Shiro’s arm was still glowing a faint, sickly purple when Keith managed to get to him, the black paladin’s scarred body slumped unconscious on the floor. It was the pain in the memories, Keith knew, because sometimes, late at night, Shiro would wake up in a thrashing sweat, and it would take all of the paladin’s to eventually coax him back to sleep.

Carefully, Keith pulled Shiro into his lap, resting his head against the chest-plate on Keith’s armor. Rubbing his thumb back and forth gently through the drying sweat on Shiro’s cheek, Keith waited for the others to arrive.

Cradling his unconscious teammates was happening far too often for Keith’s liking.

It was worrisome, to say the least. 

.

When it happens to Pidge, he almost breaks.  _ Almost _ , because he’s the only one there, and Pidge is  _ unconscious, _ and the planet is nothing more than a giant, glorified swamp, and Keith is  _ not  _ panicking.

But, he is hoisting Pidge up over his shoulder, careful to not let their face bump against the small of his back. Trudging through the dark sludge of the swampy ground was not how Keith saw the day going, but he clutches tight to his teammate and continues to walk anyway. He isn’t sure where he is going, exactly, and it feels likes its been miles; his faith in the other paladin’s finding them has been slowly diminishing when the black and yellow lions finally appear through the foliage above them.

Later, Keith argues with himself about whether a fireman’s hold counts as cradling, but he tells Pidge anyway, puffing up his chest slightly. Pidge rolls their eyes and reminds Keith that it was his carelessly thrown tree branch that had knocked them out in the first place.

Keith deflates.

With a sigh, Pidge gets up and kisses Keith on his brow, ruffling his hair before walking off to find something edible to eat.

.

Hunk isn’t actually unconscious, unless self-induced food coma’s count after a three hour binge of space-reality tv, but Keith spoons up against him anyway, wrapping his arms around the yellow paladin. Hunk hums in contentment--or he could just be humming Altea Shore’s theme song, Keith couldn’t tell.

Eventually, the other’s join them. Shiro slipping in behind Keith, splaying his hands across Keith’s taut abs and nuzzling into his neck tiredly. Pidge and Lance curl up together against Hunk’s chest.

Coran and Allura find them all still there the next morning, fast asleep, and neither of them can quite bear to rouse the paladins for morning training.

But Allura has no problem shouting them awake when the afternoon rolls around, because honestly, they are paladins of Voltron. They can’t afford to be that lazy. 

They’re slower that day in training, but more connected. Lance blocks every shot aimed at Keith’s back, and Pidge has no problem fighting in tandem with Hunk.

They’re learning each other, and if that means falling asleep on the couch in a senseless heap, then Allura supposes she can afford them that luxury.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make the world go round!
> 
> hit me up at poeandfinndamneron.tumblr.com to talk about more voltron mess


End file.
